Master
by GenbokuGankua214
Summary: “Dang, that sucks. If I had stayed, we could’ve done this when I was ten.” - Rin, OOC


Disclaimer: I do not in anyway pronounce claim to Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Sheesh, these disclaimers are getting tiring. How do the other members keep up with so many disclaimers?! ;[ This is ridiculous.)

Now, I don't know if you'll think so, but I thought it amusing. This may not be categorized right, except it doesn't seem to suit any of the other categories.

A ten-year-old girl wandered the silent halls of the large mansion, searching for the man that she lived for…her Master Sesshomaru. She couldn't find him and that worried her. Six weeks, soon seven, had passed since she last saw her mighty master. A lot had happened to her since then and none of it was good.

Her dark tendrils of brown sharp curls tossed wildly as an attack seized her and her mind was overtaken. Though the attacks didn't harm her as bad seizures, they blocked her from clear thought and forced her to her instincts and impulses. She turned from side to side, backwards and forwards, and all over with one thing on her mind, her master. The attack was forcing her to panic, accelerate her pulse, and the panic was constricting her air. Desperate, she ran through the halls. Every servant tried to stop and calm her, but she breezed past them with a speed they never knew her to possess. The attack blocked her site of moving objects, blocked her ears of all sound, and shut off her feel of penetration on her skin. Nothing affected her, not her bruises, not her cuts, not the cries of the servants, not the hands of those concerned for her wellbeing, and not her voice screaming in her head trying to gain control over herself.

All of a sudden, her senses shot back and her mind recovered, but she standing in mud and rain was falling heavily on her. Looking up through the branches of a large pine, she saw dark clouded night skies above her. Her chocolate brown depths stared into the rain, accepting it onto her small lithe form as she realized that she was nowhere near her master's mansion. In all directions that she searched, she found nothing familiar and she had been all over her master's estate hundreds of times. Three years of joy, three years of proving her master proud, and three years of earning everyone's undivided love wasted by one attack. Going back the way she came was impossible because had washed her tracks away and retracing her steps was out of the question, since she knows that during her attack, she hadn't run in a straight line.

For this mistake, she would blame no one, not even herself. All she could do was to make the best of it and to hope that one day she'd be reunited with her master without her fatal condition. Sadly, she felt that she would never see her beautiful master again. He was out of her reach, now and for good.

Staring at the towering giants around her, she had the strange sad feeling that they were pointing her onto a new path. Trusting the ancient giants, she looked in all directions and the one that looked like it could save her was a river flowing to some unknown destination. That would be the way she took and without another look to the skies or the giants that she didn't know were weeping for her, she walked into the night, fading with his memories of the girl named "Rin"…

"You, stop! What's your name?"

He ran after her, chasing her through the crowd and down many streets. The moment he saw her, he had recognized her from somewhere, a suppressed treasure in the depths of his memory, struggling to be remembered, to be known. Her image, her memory, the scene of shadows playing through his mind was as clear as a movie in the dark. It haunted him far worse than the black hole in his memory of years ago.

She had realized that the handsome man who chased her, the one who had watched her with a solemn intensity was the one calling out to her now as "you". When she realized that his cold charming stare was set on her, she had met his gaze without any expectation. What she got was recognition. Something inside of her was thrust open and set free. Alarmed by it, she followed her instinct and ran away. It was not from his piercing eyes or mysterious form among the shifting shadows that made her run, it was from her emotional cage and the remembrance of her life. In the depths of his eyes, she saw her life, remembered her bitter childhood as it crept dangerously from the darkness in her heart. No doubt its intentions were to cage her in chains of melancholy, threaten her with its cold bodiless grip.

Catching her breath, she slinked into a dark alley and collapsed. It was too much and she would have to face it. No matter how she ran from the man, she would never escape his counterpart inside her. Breathing by force, she listened to his impending footsteps. He stood before her, staring down at her pathetic and strained fragile figure. Beneath his gaze, her lungs felt strapped in cold iron as her heart labored to pound harder for life, losing a battle it did not seem destined to win.

Slowly, he stepped closer to her. Kneeling by her side and trying to catch a gaze too distant to see as close as he was, he duplicated every feature of her to his mind, trying ever so desperately to give the shadow truth and return it to the memory it so rightfully belonged to. She had creamy white skin as resplendent as the loveliest snow in winter, long strands of shimmering silk cascading energetically down her back like a smooth-surfaced waterfall of living gold, pale pink lips with the visible softness of fresh roses, sweet alluring chocolate brown eyes as clear and innocent as glass, and a slim fragile body that he feared to touch lest she shatter by one simple stroke. A mermaid who loved her freedom in the sea, a sprite who caressed and kindled nature in her mesmerizing dance, or an angel who lay among clouds as she sang her song of sweet soft happiness, all those things were what she reminded him of. Beauty so grand, it continued to spill light from the weary form of a fading sun. With an appearance as captivating as hers, he found it impossible that the shadow of his reminiscence was her, but she was.

"Who are you?"

The girl glanced at him, her spirit steady with anticipation. Her heart leapt, but her mind streamed a practically never-ending river of bitter reveries. Just as she remembered so clearly, he still had smooth alabaster skin with the smoothness of the wind's breezy sigh, flowing tendrils of silver from the very moon itself, bright amber eyes with the coldness of the most bitter of winter nights, and his strong muscular firm body as intimidating as the regal air of a mighty king. A demon that called women's pleading hearts with merciless stature, a handsome monster that could not be resisted or taken down to the depths, or a seductive vampire who thirsted for blood with an insatiable passion, all of these things were what registered in her mind, yet none of it would sink into her heart. With so much bitterness and darkness enshrouding his memory, it was nearly impossible not to keep oneself from erasing the memory in their sleep, but she managed to remember through the pain.

Glaring at her, he inquired venomously, "Who are you? Answer me."

Meeting his gaze with her weakened, weary chocolate depths, she answered apologetically with a sad under toned hope, "…I-I'm sorry I disappeared, Master Sesshomaru."

Hopeful and loving, she smiled ever so softly that her radiance seemed to be restored for the briefest of moments. Her smile and apology broke him. She was the little girl from eight years ago, the girl who had tried fearlessly to help him and he, in return, saved her from a cruel death and those that wished her corpse. At last, he had found her again. The gods were kind…they had reunited him with his precious Rin.

"No. I am sorry, sorry that I ever let this happen."

Carefully picking her up and settling her on his lap, Sesshomaru placed her head on his shoulder and cradled her as he stood up and left the alley, glad to be leaving with a treasure that he had thought forever lost to him years ago…

"Master…"

The smell of millions of flowers wafted to her nose and she snuggled more into the soft cozy blankets enfolding her. Realization having slightly dawned on her and thinking mildly with sleep heavy upon her, she concluded that she was in unfamiliar territory. Alarmed once the realization finally sunk in, she shot up and saw that she was in a large canopy bed in an expensively large luxurious bedroom filled with all sorts of flowers. Confused by her surroundings, she searched for anything that would give her a sign and suddenly, that one familiar scent above all else hit her. It was _his_ scent. As if to confirm what she was already sure to be a fact, she hurriedly reached to the pillows and took a huge whiff of the old scent. Instantly, she was met with the scent of sandalwood and pine. Out of all the millions of people she had ever met, only his scent was so natural, she felt lost amongst an ancient forest of giants who reached to the sky and intimidated her with their towering shadows…just like him.

Tears swiftly fell from her eyes as a smile brightened her heart to unbelievable measures. She was back, he was back, and he had taken her back to his side. Hugging the pillow ever so tightly in the hope that all of it was no dream, she bowed her head as she whispered thankfully, "Master Sesshomaru, he returned to me. He took me back. Master Sesshomaru took me back."

"Was there reason for me not to?"

Hearing his smooth memorable baritone, Rin's attention snapped up to meet a pair of molten bright amber eyes. He was so close, she mentally fell back off the bed in shock. Taking the brief opportunity, Sesshomaru caught her off guard again, wrapping her in a strong embrace with her head against his broad chest and nuzzling into her brown locks of tamed breezes and lively rays of sunlight.

At last struck with the knowledge that she was against her master's chest and incased by his strong protective arms, Rin giggled and embraced him in a manner that caught Sesshomaru off guard. She had pressed her body flush against him with as much of her body against his as was possible in their positions. This new development disturbed him as he felt a completely new desire swell inside him, a desire he never thought he would ever feel for his precious pet. Rin was too innocent and vulnerable at the moment for her own good, which only made Sesshomaru's desire worse. Her trust and love for him was still as pure and open as when she was a child, when she was his pet.

"Rin."

Happy to hear him call her name again, Rin pulled her head away and smiled before replying joyfully, "Yes, Master Se-?"

Unable to bear his strange new need anymore, Sesshomaru had smashed his lips against Rin's and shot his tongue into her unsuspecting cavern. Unexpectedly, he brought them down and twisted their positions, causing him to be settled between her legs, their bodies pressed tight against each other, and his weight trapping her beneath him. Taking him by surprise, Rin grabbed onto his broad shoulders and arched up against him. She was too much for Sesshomaru's growing need for her.

Sharply, he pulled away and they both panted heavily for air. Suddenly, Sesshomaru smirked and rammed his length against Rin's core. Pleasing him, she instinctively arched further into him as she moaned her pure ecstasy. The heated feeling was so foreign to her that Rin, in her confusion, quickly hugged Sesshomaru tighter, wrapping her legs about him and accidentally driving her core against his hardened length once more. This time, Sesshomaru moaned. She had no clue what she was doing, but she was doing the best job of driving him crazy.

Puzzled by the sound he made that had matched hers and tortured by the unusual heat inside her, Rin meekly whimpered as she quietly pleaded, "M-Master Sesshomaru? Please, make it go away."

His turn to be puzzled, Sesshomaru half-attentively questioned, "What? Make what go away?"

"The-The heat, I-I feel heat…where y-your hit mine, uh-uh…"

Grasping instantly what heat she was talking about, Sesshomaru smirked as he nuzzled her and huskily replied, "Very well, my pet, I will make it go away."

For reasons she couldn't comprehend, Rin shivered at his words, but not of fear. She had shivered of excitement. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled away, loosening her hold on him and started to kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. Trusting him, Rin closed her eyes as she gave in to his teasing ministrations. Right as her eyes closed, Rin instantly felt Sesshomaru gone from her hold, her shirts quickly pulled over her head, her bra torn from her body, and large familiar hands roaming all over her luscious curves. All over her arms and upper torso, she could feel cold run on the surface of her skin, but the roaming hands were igniting fire in her flesh and recognizable hot kisses trailed on her breasts and over her abdomen.

All of a sudden, she felt wet heat run over breast, encircle her nipple, and teeth twist it. Her body was shivering wildly and heat was flaming hot inside her as she arched into the wet heat at her breast. Just as she did so, a warm hand took a hold of her other breast and massaged it so attentively, she felt herself drowning in her own heat. She just didn't know what to do and thrashed her head from side to side, overcome with the fire inside her.

Peering up at her, Sesshomaru felt his erection harden at the sight of her distraught expression, the thrashing of her head from side to side, and the constant shivering beneath him. It didn't help his case that she was subconsciously rocking her hips against him. Not knowing whether to rejoice at her obviously profuse need for him or to be irritated by how hard his erection was becoming at the mere sight of his pet, he tested her to decide his next action. He stopped nipping at her breast, deciding to merely massage her as he tested her. Settling himself on his elbows, he took extra care and rammed his length against her core, grinding roughly against her. Taking him aback, his need was intensified as she actually met him and arched to meet his body. Rin had completely lost herself to her own heat.

His decision made, he stopped kneading her breast and pulled up. In only a matter of seconds, he had his shirt off and was kissing her furiously as he skillfully removed her pants and undergarments. As his eyes had closed, hers had opened, half-lidded with her evident lust for him. Not even paying attention to her own actions, she subconsciously placed her hand at his hip and ran her hand down to his clothed erection, rubbing at it as roughly as when he grinded against her. Just then, she was snapped back to the current situation as a shiver ran through Sesshomaru's towering body and a deep lust filled moan escaped his lips. Accidentally and against his will, Sesshomaru pounded against her hand, causing Rin to gaze at his tortured expression with innocent curiosity. Curious about the what-ifs of the situation, Rin swiftly pulled her hand away and rammed her core against his length, rubbing against him as roughly as she had with her hand. Distracting him, she inwardly giggled before suddenly using all her weight to pull him down against her and meet her in one hot passionate kiss.

Realizing that his pet had gotten the best of him through mere curiosity, Sesshomaru met the kiss willingly, mentally smiling at the extent of his pet's innocence and natural instinct to him. Before she could really battle it out with him though, he sharply pulled back and finished undressing himself. The next action was Rin's as she somehow maneuvered them quickly to beneath the sheets by merely two twists. Sesshomaru was unable to hide how impressed he was by his pet, but by her one action, he had an entirely new thought enter his mind, her virginity.

"Rin."

Meeting his gaze, Rin's eyes were sad with confusion and worry that she had done something wrong. Reluctantly, she replied, "Y-Yes Master?"

Leaning in close to her, Sesshomaru solemnly asked her, "Do you know what we are doing? What we're really doing?"

Confused, Rin innocently shook her head and answered, "I-It's sex, b-but, master, I-I've never done this before."

Inwardly rejoicing at her answer and expression, Sesshomaru kissed her passionately. Rin fell for his little trap as something suddenly tore into her core. It was large, foreign, and very painful. She abruptly broke their kiss and let out a shrill scream, the pain spontaneously spiking as she felt like she was unexpectedly ripped in half. At her scream, Sesshomaru inwardly cringed as he kissed down her neck to comfort her, angry with himself that he had forgotten to stretch her first. Being a virgin, of course she would feel excruciating pain from his invasion. It was the same as piercing into her and ripping her flesh, which is basically what he did.

Silently apologizing to her, he kissed her tears and ran his lips soothingly and lovingly over her face. Due to his terrible mistake, Rin would take much longer than usual…or so he thought. Earlier than he could have imagined with his mistake, Rin's tears had stopped and suddenly, she started squirming beneath him. Taking this as the sign that she was ready, Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled out and thrust back into her. This time, Rin was caught off guard again, but moaned and arched, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down Sesshomaru's spine. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru started his rhythm, pounding into her at a moderate speed and slowly gaining speed. Soon, Rin met him at each thrust, encouraging Sesshomaru to increase his speed, to make each thrust harder, to go in deeper. He pounded into her faster and faster, deeper and rougher until at last, he fell into reckless abandonment and falling with him, Rin drowned in her own ecstasy and his rhythm. The heat inside her was building, igniting her flesh to a raging flame, yet she needed something. She needed to be filled. Desperate, she wrapped her arms more tightly around him, begging him to release and fill her.

All of a sudden, he found her G-spot and Rin shrieked with extreme pleasure. Realizing where he had hit, Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, watching her pleasured expression as he pounded harder and harder into that one spot. He could feel it, his release was coming and fast. Suddenly, Rin forcefully clamped down on him and his eyes closed, blinded by a stunning white light as his release came, spilling his burning seed into her desperately awaiting womb. Sesshomaru had never felt anything so good in his entire life.

Coming down from their mind-blowing high, Sesshomaru collapsed on top of Rin. His weight was pinning her against the bed, but Rin didn't care. Then again, it bothered Sesshomaru. He simultaneously flipped their positions as Rin had just gotten comfortable under his bare weight. Again, Rin didn't complain. She was merely content with being beside her master again, even if it is much more intimate than she ever thought with a man.

Rin pondered this for a moment until a thought abruptly entered her mind. Wondering about it, Rin rolled on top of Sesshomaru and laid herself parallel on him, her elbows on both sides of his head. Expressionless as ever, Sesshomaru was hiding his smirk at her random strange antics, just how she was when he knew her eight years ago.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

Meeting her innocent gaze, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a slight nod of his head to her, a sign for her to continue. Happy, Rin questioned with innocent curiosity, "Is this what masters do with their pets when they're older?"

A bit surprised at her question, Sesshomaru cautiously answered, knowing that this wasn't where her curiosity would end, "No."

"Am I a special case?"

"You've always been a special case."

Giggling, Rin playfully stuck her tongue out at her master. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, her curiosity swiftly came back and she asked innocently, "If I hadn't disappeared, would we have still done this, master?"

"I would assume."

Instantly regretting that he had answered at all, he watched as her eyes wandered to a corner and then returned to him before she asked, "When would we have done it?"

Mentally slapped, Sesshomaru had anticipated this. Rin always knew the bad questions with the worst of answers. This was definitely one of them. Seeing her curious expression, Sesshomaru suddenly realized his even bigger mistake of not answering within a few seconds of when she asked, or at least pretending to contemplate what she had asked. Somehow, these instants when his mistakes decided Rin's questioning, he always slipped bigger than what could be avoided. Undoubtedly, Rin was going to ask him an even harder and more dreadful question than the original.

Sure enough, Rin leaned in closer and asked playfully, "Master Sesshomaru, are you a pedophile?"

That was the worst blow Sesshomaru had ever been dealt in his life, but he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Rin giggled and shot up, stating happily, "Master Sesshomaru, you really are a pedophile!!"

"Rin, I'm not-!"

Cut off by the sight of her pouting, Sesshomaru's unspoken questions were answered and he didn't like that he was right on what the answer was. Rin with a very believable expression stated with a regretful mope, "Dang, that sucks. If I had stayed, we could've done this when I was ten."

Letting out a sigh, Rin then said the worst and the best possible statement Sesshomaru ever heard, "I really missed out on a lot of sex."

END


End file.
